Of the Nature of Daemons and Angels
by God of the Stars
Summary: Pretty strait forward. Crowley's got the hots for Aziraphale and Aziraphale doesn’t notice. fun stuff some drug use some sex it’s all good. mostly thought I love the college classes. there the best. but those come later. some lang. you know M is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Of the Nature of Daemons and Angels.

Crowley licked his lips and gazed across the bar at Azirvaphale who looked mildly uncomfortable.

"having a good time?" Crowley asked setting a beer in front of Azirvaphale.

"ah… well," the angel shifted in his chair to stop himself seeing the man who had been staring at him for the past half hour.

"that guy bothering you Azirvaphale?" Crowley said half standing up.

"um…. Oh don't start anything."

"no. no cores not." Crowley said walking across the room to the man at the bar. The man was tall 6'2" 6'3" his black hair cut short and earrings running up and down one ear. His eyes flitted from Azirvaphale as Crowley started to walk towards him and picked up his vodka and sipped it. Crowley stopped in front of the man squaring his shoulder blocking the last view of Azirvaphale.

"Look fucker the blond is **mine**."

"you know some people treat their boyfriends like people not property." The man murmured raising a long thin eyebrow and setting his vodka down on the counter. He stood and brushed past Crowley and walked strait to Azirvaphale who sat running his long thin index finger around the lip of the bottle. The man bent down and smiled at Azirvaphale, " hi I'm Alan. When you get tired of this guy this is my number call ANY time. really." Alan wrote a number down on a napkin and put it in Azirvaphale's pocket flashed a grin of white teeth and walked out of the bar.

Crowley's hand twitched. His first instinct was to walk out the door and beat the living shit out of Alan, his second was to turn Alan in to a pile of toads. Both seamed appealing and both seamed utterly useless. Crowley shook his head and went back to the booth. Azirvaphale blushed and drank his beer looking as if he would like very much to sink into the floor.

"he thought we were a couple." Azirvaphale said looking Crowley in his yellowy eyes.

Crowley's hart raced, of cores it did. It did the same thing every time Azirvaphale brought up love, "funny."

"I thought so."

Crowley looked out the window and saw the clouds massing on the horizon, "looks like we're in for rain"

"so it dose…"

Crowley could have died. Weather! Why in hell was it so hard to tell Azirvaphale he wanted to fuck him? It wasn't like him…. Of cores then again, it wasn't like Azirvaphale to sleep around. A song came on and a smile attached itself Azirvaphale's face, "No Mercy." He murmured as his foot tapped on the floor.

"odd band for an angel to like." Crowley laughed to himself.

"I think I'm going to go dance."

"uh…" Crowley half stood then sank back in his seat as Azirvaphale walked off quickly. Azirvaphale looked like temptation its self dancing, funny that things work out that way, blissfully unaware of the other dancers lost in the music's twisting dreaming.

_Where do you go my lovely?_

Crowley was on his feet before he knew it, they carried him to Azirvaphale's dancing form and captured his hands twisting him in a twirl.

_Where do you go? Whoa-oh-oh-oh-way-oh I want to know. where do you- where do you go?_

The guitar picking their steps before they had decided them. Azirvaphale's eyes were shut gently lost in some angelic fantasy. Crowley caressed his face and leaned down to kiss the soft angelic lips of his obsession. The song ended and Azirvaphale opened his eyes. Crowley dropped his hands and straitened his back in a flash and walked out of the bar. Azirvaphale stood motionless in the middle of the dance floor.

Crowley passed back and forth in front of the bar's doors and his hand in his hair hissing softly arguing over the point to himself. The point was that Azirvaphale was driving him mad with sexual frustration. It wasn't just a fleeting desire that puts one off step, it was always there. In the every 10 seconds a human male thinks about sex Crowley thought about Azirvaphale. And possibly the most maddening thing of all was Azirvaphale didn't notice a thing about it. The dam angel took being nice to him in stride. Like everyone just went around being nice to each other. Hell if that was true Crowley would still be an angel.

"bugger." Crowley hissed and pulling his hand the rest of the way threw his hair shoved it in his pocket and strode off in the general direction of his flat. Inside Azirvaphale sat at the booth, he sighed and picked up his jacket and walked outside he looked around briefly then moved in an opposite direction towards his own flat. It began to rain. Azirvaphale put his long jacket over his head and began to run. Crowley flicked up his collar and continued to walk with the distinctive heir of a man that would be going home to nothing special to do nothing special and who would much rather be elsewhere.

A/N: alrighty right. I'd love reviews unless you're going to bitch at me for not having enough description then don't bother. Actually you know what forget what I just said review any way you like. **sigh** please keep in mind however that my beta is in a coma at the moment and I haven't found a replacement yet. Oh but if under any conditions you tell me to get longer chapters I'll just about shoot myself. The chapter is the length it is too bad if you don't like it. Well I've sufficiently made myself sound like a bitchy preteen **shudders** ///o adios.


	2. Chapter 2

Of the Nature of Daemons and Angels.

Aziraphale had pale skin it was smooth and hairless. Crowley gazed at it as Aziraphale came closer unbuttoning another button. When he was within reach Crowley shot out an arm and pulled him tumbling down on to the bed. He ran his hands across the angels exposed chest and stomach knowing the fine craftsmanship from his fantasies. Aziraphale pulled off Crowley's shirt and tossed it across the room. A soft gasp crossed Aziraphale's lips as Crowley trailed kisses down his chest and abdomen. He pulled Crowley up firmly messaging his shoulders then arms. Crowley looked faintly annoyed at being stopped from doing exactly what Aziraphale had come for. Aziraphale kissed the demon, his lips were warm and his breath tasted of cigarette. Crowley moved his hand from the wall above Aziraphale's head to cradle the blond locks. Aziraphale pulled away and began to whisper in Crowley's ear, "good morning England it's a fiery Saturday morning and I'm sure a lot of you are waking up to a wonderful hangover!"

Crowley slammed his pillow against the wall, "dam it!" he rolled over and smacked his alarm clock with his pillowed fist.

His skin prickled at the cold air in his apartment as he made coffee. Not that he needed it, no, but on days like this when you wake up and everything after the dream you have just woken up from is going to be a letdown it was best to pamper yourself.

He grumbled softly as he picked threw his lecture sheets for the day. Why had he taken the teaching position in the first place? He distinctly hated college students. Among other things he hated, one of the top being Alan, he thought disgruntledly, was jockeying for position at the moment with the 14th century. This was not to say that is job was not without perks. He did get to corrupt and stain young, or relatively so, soles. There was the occasional desperate failing Gama Gama Fi girl that needed a boost in her average and although he had not admitted it to himself on any sort of real level when he took the job he was really quite close to Aziraphale. They went to coffee sometimes, of cores other times they sat in the back room and drank alcohol. On these more intimate of occasions, and this is not to say they were romantically intimate simply more free to say what was on their minds, Crowley had to remind himself Aziraphale was only there because they were friends.

"Ignorance of the necessity for sexual intercourse to the health and virtue of both man and woman is the most fundamental error in medical and moral philosophy. –George Drysdale I want a six page essay on my desk next Monday. Grown all you like but right the essay I don't care how you do it disagree, agree, write a narrative for all I bloody care just make it six pages and have it typed on my desk on Monday. Class dismissed." Crowley rubbed his temple and slipped his papers back in his bag and got up to leave. The door shut with a soft click that could only mean one thing. Crowley didn't have to look up to know it was one of the many failing students he taught. The screen was pulled down and the locked clicked.

Crowley finally lifted his eyes and saw a young blond smiling at him, "Michel."

"Professor."

"what brings you here after class?"

"oh you know." Michel was a generally good student never allowing his grades to drop below a 95, he was tall and slender his light blond hair making a little halo in the slanting sunlight. He wore the funny sort of thin glasses that don't seem particularly useful when you look at them but do fit in a conveniently pen like case, "I checked my grade like you told us to last class and I noticed I had a 87."

"that you do." Crowley said sitting back in his chair and gazing at Michel and wondering at his resemblance to Aziraphale. Michel sat on the desk his leg crossed on the other.

"uh well I'm not really sure how this works. I mean I've heard about it a little but…."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "so this is what it's about. I thought **you** might have wanted to see my grading."

Michel shook his head looked out the high window, "I know your grading is right. You wouldn't make a mistake like that… you're one of those teachers."

"one of those teachers?"

Michel nodded and uncrossed his legs, "the ones that act like they don't care but when they go home at night they do. deep down. I know you're one of them."

Crowley smiled and stood up and stepped between Michel's open legs. He laced his fingers into Michel's and kissed him. Michel's mouth tasted like honey suckle his soft lips tender and submitting. Michel's free hand found its way under Crowley's shirt and inched its way up the demons firm stomach. Crowley broke away and kissed Michel's neck licking gently at a vein beating just below the skin. Michel moaned and tilted his head back so as to give Crowley a fuller access. Crowley's free hand was fumbling stupidly with the button of Michel's pants. Michel pressed closer to Crowley and his hand had stopped its caressing of Crowley's chest and had come to join the hand already trying almost desperately to undo the button.

A phone rang.

Michel jumped at the noise and looked around him as if expecting to see people there. Crowley groaned and stepped back as Michel dug in his pocket.

"God it's my mother."

Crowley turned to pick up his bag but Michel's hand had grabbed his arm and was tugging gently almost childishly for him to come back closer. Crowley looked the young man, the boys eyes silently whispering a plea for Crowley's touch. Crowley moved back closer and put a hand on Michel's thigh.

"No mum. No. I'll be there yeah I promise."

Crowley kissed Michel on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "that's good enough for me. your grade will be fine."

"Mum. Mum! Mum I have to go. Yes. Alright. Bye." Michel looked up to see Crowley at the door, "Professor. I- how about dinner tonight. There's a cute little burger place down the road."

Crowley tightened his grip on the doorknob, "Michel I'm not the man you think I am. I don't do this because I love it and I'm not interested in you. You're a cute boy I'll admit it, your smart which I respect and the way you chew on your pencil in my class kind of turns me on but I'm not interested."

"But I-"

"I'm only nice to you because you remind me of him." Crowley shut the door on Michel response and walked quickly down the hall. The wind was harsh on Crowley's exposed face as he walked down the street.

"Professor!" Michel's voice came from the stairs.

"Keep walking and Aziraphale will never know." Crowley murmured to himself. He clutched his bag a little tighter and lengthened his stride.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Of the Nature of Daemons and Angels.

Alan looked at his piece of paper and then the street address of the shop. This was it. he pushed the door open and walked in looking around. Aziraphale looked up from a book.

"Alan?"

"Hi. My friend said this was a cute little shop so I came to see it. you shop here?"

"I own the shop actually." Aziraphale said blushingly.

"Oh." Alan shifted his backpack and smiled again and walk to the all and pulled a book off the shelf. He felt the leather on the book's cover almost lovingly, "I love the old books myself, the old pages and the musky kind of sent you get from them. It's beautiful."

"I love that same smell." Aziraphale put the book back on the shelf and got off his stool. Alan put his book back with a quick glance at the shelf and grabbed Aziraphale's passing hand. Aziraphale looked at Alan and smiled gently.

"How's your boyfriend?"

Aziraphale blushed deeply, "he's not my boyfriend. He's just my friend. We've been friends since……." Aziraphale smiled at the truth of his next statement, "the beginning of time."

"Ah." Alan breathed and tugged Aziraphale a little closer to him, "then… if you're available will you go to dinner with me tonight?"Aziraphale gazed into Alan's pale grey eyes and nodded, words had been lost to the angel for some reason.

Crowley blinked his hand on the door knob to the shop. He saw Alan holding Aziraphale oddly close for a casual chat. He saw Aziraphale's starry eyed look his lips slightly parted and worst of all the complete attention he was giving Alan. No one ever got ALL of Aziraphale's attention some part of it was always on god it was just the way Angels were but there was no doubt about it here and now Aziraphale had stopped any other thought in his mind to hang on Alan's every word. The door knob squirmed its shrill squeak cutting threw Crowley's low hiss. He looked down to find that the door knob had turned into a mouse and that his fingers were still writing more curses in the air.

"Bugger." Crowley let go of the mouse and dropped his fist to his side. He knew it was his own damn fault if he hadn't been fooling around with one of his students he would have beaten Alan here. Still this definitely beet 14th century. Nothing could beat this.

End of Chapter 3 part 1


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Of the Nature of Daemons and Angels.

Crowley flexed his fingers and looked at the apartments room number. 506B. Crowley smiled and knocked on the door. Alan opened the door and raised his eyebrows, "Ah." Alan breathed, "Crowley right?" Crowley pulled his fist back and slammed it most painfully into Alan's face. It felt so good to push his fist threw the nose and feel the jaw brake as his fist kept going. Alan fell on the carpet twitching Crowley picked up a crowbar he had brought up with him and closed the door behind him he raised the crowbar and brought it down on Alan's head again and again until there was no face left until brains were leaking across the floor. He dropped the crowbar his hands shaking and a hissing laugh coming unbidden from his mouth.

Crowley looked up from his day dream playing out in his beer as Michel sat down next to him. The young man looked different then he did in class. It was the leather pants Crowley thought to himself. It had to be the leather pants.

"I didn't know you came to bars Professor,"

Crowley nodded trying not to look at Michel, "I do."

"I'm here with one of my friends from Biblical studies… are you feeling ok? you look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Crowley chocked out taking another drink of his beer.

"come on Professor I'll walk you back to your flat."

"I said I was fine." Crowley got up and walked out of the bar. Michel jumped up and went after him.

"look. I know you don't like me Professor... And I know you want someone else but I really want to get to know you better. I want you to feel better." Michel put his hand in Crowley's and kissed his cheek. Crowley nodded and pulled his hand away from Michel's. Michel looked hurt and shoved his hand in his pocket. Crowley snaked an arm around Michel's shoulders and pulled him closer, "come on my flat is this way."

Rain started to fall. The sheer curtains enveloping the two like a shroud. They began to run.

Crowley's apartment was warm and dark. Crowley shut the door on the neon streetlights out side and flipped on the lights within.

"I'll go get a towel." Crowley walked out of the room and Michel looked around quietly. There was a large candled on the table. Michel walked over and lit it then swiftly walked back and switched off the light. Crowley came back with a black towel in his hands and smiled laughingly at the candle. He had bought it off a 'satanic which' not a month or so ago of cores there was nothing particularly satanic about it. It was rare now a day's no find anything for sale that was acutely satanic most of it was in museums. Like the Rosetta Stone, but that was a story for another day. At the moment Michel was unbuttoning Crowley's shirt. Crowley caught Michel's lips with his own and pulled up the soaked T-shirt. Michel shivered slightly and Crowley wrapped the towel around his head and shoulders. Crowley tugged gently at the buttons on Michel's pants.

"why can't you just where pants like the rest of the world?" Crowley growled huskily in Michel's ear.

"to bother you." Michel whispered back. kicking off his shoes gently. Crowley fixed himself to Michel's neck again as Michel arched into Crowley's body. A moan escaped Michel's soft lips. Crowley tugged his pants off and gently moved Michel to the edge of the bed.

End of Chapter 3 part 2


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3 the final Part!

Of the Nature of Daemons and Angels.

Crowley reached across Michel and slapped the alarm clock. Michel nuzzled his face into Crowley's chest. A soft hiss came from his lips and Crowley pulled away. Michel opened his eyes and sat up. Crowley was across the room digging threw a dresser.

"A.J. what's wrong?"

Crowley didn't turn around.

Michel found his pants and pulled them on, "A.J." he walked over to Crowley and pulled on his shoulder.

"My sunglasses."

Michel raised an eyebrow, "what?" he walked over to the window and opened the curtain the light streamed in and lit him up. Crowley sheltered his eyes and smiled "what an angel."

"My little angel" Alan murmured into Aziraphale's hair.

Aziraphale blushed into Alan's chest, "you make it sound wonderful"

"What love?" Alan asked holding Aziraphale at arm's length and smiling down into the angel's face. Aziraphale inspected the wallpaper over Alan's bare shoulder noticing the medieval unicorn for the first time. The sun went across their bed in a single long shaft between the curtains.

" I said you make it sound so wonderful."

"Angel's are generally thought to be quite wonderful." Alan smiled. Aziraphale rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants only to find they weren't his pants and to hear Alan's gentle laugh from the bed. He flushed and found his pants and then slipped into them and picked up Alan's, "if you want these you should probably apologies."

"no its ok you can keep them, I'll just call in today at work and say I can't come because my new boyfriend has taken them with him."

Aziraphale flushed even deeper at the term boyfriend and tossed the pants to Alan.

"that's what we are right?" Alan persisted getting into his own pants, " I mean I don't generally have just any one to sleep over at my house."

"no it's fine. I just….. I wonder what Crowley will think."

"what-? The bloke at the bar? You still on about him?" Alan crossed his arms and smirked at Aziraphale, "careful Azir I might think you have a crush on him."

"no. no I haven't got a crush on him I just like knowing what he thinks."

Alan gave a sanctimonious little nod as if the subject was settled and took Aziraphale's hand, "come on I'll make you breakfast what do you want?"

"so does this make us dating?" Michel asked over his cup of coffee.

"no. this doesn't make us dating." Crowley murmured his sunglasses on his head now, "in fact this doesn't even make us lovers alright?"

Michel smiled a little at Crowley's defensiveness, "you're kind of cute when your upset."

Crowley looked up and then down at his watch, "you need to get going to your class."

"can I get a ride?"

"no."

"ok. I love you."

"yeah ok. get going."

"Bye." Michel said walking out the door.

"Do you need a ride Azir?" Alan asked looking up from his coffee.

" I … well I would like one but you'll be late for work so I'll walk."

"So sweet." Alan whispered in Aziraphale's ear as he past he kissed the back of the angel's neck and walked to the door, "lock up after you leave."

Aziraphale nodded and picked up his briefcase, "will do."

"love you."

Aziraphale smiled, "love you too."

Crowley walked quickly down the side walk blinking away the dryness in his eyes in one of the many occasions of this blinking he ran into a man. Crowley scowled and was about to make a rude comment when he realized it was Aziraphale.

"hi…."

"hi………" Aziraphale looked happily at Crowley and then at the door of his shop, "you want to come in for a drink?"


	6. Chapter 4

.:Of the Nature of Daemons and Angels:.

Aziraphaleh grinned and sat a glass of rum in front of the Demon.

"So," he murmured, "you and Alan…."

"Yes and he's a lovely lover you have no idea."

"I'm sure I don't." Crowley looked up at Aziraphale's still grinning face, "mind if I spark up?"

"Hum? No."

Crowley took a drag of a joint and sagged in the chair his head laying back and eye's closed, "you love him?"

"What?"

"DO YOU **LOVE** HIM?" the demon enunciated.

"Oh….. I don'o… I don't suppose I could make that leap right now… we've only known each other for a short time and-"

"You still fucked him." Crowley hissed taking another drag smoke leaking from between his teeth.

Aziraphale's smile faded and he gazed at Crowley entranced, "how did you …."

"I'm a demon… I know these things." Crowley sat forward and looked Aziraphale in the eyes with a look of complete seriousness, "so how was he? Honestly how good? Like standing in presents of God good? Or like the first bight of an apple good? Come on? How long? How thick? Cause I guaranty-" Crowley stopped short in his next statement he had been about to spill the metaphorical beans.

"I don't think I want to talk about Sex with Alan." Aziraphale said looking at his hands and not meeting Crowley's flashing yellow eyes. "I think….. Crowley, I value you… as a friend and a companion threw all these years…. I don't want Alan to come… well between us…."

Crowley snorted and stood up, "I understand…" Crowley finished his drink and put out the joint, "I'm going out to a dance club tonight if you want to come I'll pick you up here at nine."

Aziraphale nodded and smiled, "I would like to come very much."

Crowley looked over the angel, a tempting image his lower half wearing a second layer of skin made of leather and his top half wearing a half buttoned black shirt.

The half buttoned half unbuttoned debate had been going on sense as long at there had been more then one button on shirts. Half buttoned being the equivalent to the Glass half empty and the half unbuttoned was naturally the equivalent to the Glass half full. Crowley new he was hard looking at the angel and with this knowledge he was reassured that he had worn the right pants to conceal such a thing.

The Night club was full of people a son blared over the speakers and Aziraphale looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You ok?!" Crowley shouted over the music.

"Yes!" Aziraphale shouted back and then clung to Crowley's arm to keep from being swept away by a group of young men going to the bar. The song changed and Aziraphale Grinned wildly, "this is Life!"

"Really?" Crowley asked surprised at the Angels Reaction.

"Yeah! I'm going to dance."

It was funny Crowley thought to him self the change a change in song could bring in the angel. He silently mused if all angels were like that or if it were just the perfect ones like Aziraphale.

_I've got life one more time I leave behind just burning bridges_

Crowley licked his lips and fallowed Aziraphale's dancing form into the center of the room. People watched Aziraphale entranced by his grace and dancing form, the hot sexual connotation from the simple twists of his hips made Crowley mad. He stepped in.

_It's a crime I am here there must be somewhere I can breathe_

Crowley danced with Aziraphale close to his body a gentle grind cause his pulse to run wild, "Jesus," Crowley Moaned in the back of his throat, "Jesus."

_Now take me there It's time to see I wanna make you breathe_

Aziraphale had his eyes closed again in some fantasy and Crowley smiled dipping his head and moving ever closer to the angel's lips. Then Crowley felt a strong hand on his shoulder that made him spin to face the assailant. There stood an angry faced Alan before Crowley new what was happening a fist was crushing into Crowley's face.

_We're gonna live forever if you never say never we're gonna make it, alright I've got life..._

Aziraphale gasped and looked at Alan. 

"What the hell what that?" Alan growled pointing at Crowley still on his ass on in the middle of the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 5

.:Of the Nature of Daemons and Angels:.

Aziraphaleh looked at Crowley, who's teeth were clenched fists balled and quickly on his feet again. Alan grabbed Aziraphaleh's hand and dragged the angel off the dance floor.

"Azir what was that?!" Alan repeated looking earnestly at Aziraphaleh for an answer.

"I…" Aziraphaleh shook hi head and looked away, "I don't know I didn't think he would try and kiss me… I was just dancing… I – Alan!"

Alan shook his head and walked away from Aziraphaleh walking to the door.

"ALAN!" Aziraphaleh shouted running after the man.

The street out side the club was cool and dark a lone streetlight broke the darkness and into this desolate landscape the angel exploded throwing his arms around the arms and shoulders of his lover.

"Alan. I'm sorry."

Alan turned around and gazed at Aziraphaleh, tears rolled down the angels face and his eyes had grown huge in a desperate fear.

"Azir."

The next moment Aziraphaleh found himself with his back against the wall of the night club being kissed by his lover and a hand roving the pale landscape of his chest. Alan broke the kiss looking lovingly at Aziraphaleh, "say it again Azir…"

"I'm sorry Alan."

Alan kissed Aziraphaleh again and slipped his hand into Aziraphaleh tugging gently away from the wall and towards his flat.

Aziraphaleh was on his knees Alan's body looked like a Greek god. Aziraphaleh took Alan's cock and liked the tip then took it into his mouth sucking it like his life would end. It was a matter of minuets Alan came groaning into Aziraphaleh's mouth.

Aziraphaleh stood swallowing the cum, Alan kissed him and started to undo his pants. Aziraphaleh threw his head back as Alan sucked gently on the angel's neck. Soon both were naked and kissing slowly. Alan bent Aziraphaleh over the side of the bed and lubricated the tight entrance. In the first thrust Aziraphaleh fancied that the mix of pleasure and pain was something like losing your mind.

Crowley sat in the public park; his head tossed back, a burning joint in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.

The morning dawned to sickly smoke still filling the air of the park and several empty bottles scattered on the grass where Crowley had thrown them in a drunken fit. The shattered glass glinted in the sun light and in every piece Crowley could see a different memory. He stood up and walked threw the streets winding threw the city finally coming to the collage. He sighed and walked up the steps. His class room was filled and the papers he had assigned were staked on his desk, he stumbled in and caught him self on his desk knocking the top couple papers off the pile. Crowley hissed in annoyance. He stood and swept the papers off his desk in fury screaming pushing every thing off his desk and then over turning the heavy oak desk. Then he collapsed on the wreckage sobbing silently.

Michel came down from the desks and helped Crowley up, "Professor, AJ it's alright I'll take you home, it'll be ok." Michel half carried Crowley home and taking the daemon's key let them in and sat Crowley on his bed.

Crowley grabbed Michel's hand and looked at his with his blurry eyes, "Michel… thank you…"

Michel shook his head and sat on the bed neck to Crowley undoing his shirt and smoothing Crowley's hair, "why'd you do this to your self? You could've died… why? Don't you know I would miss you?"

Crowley gazed unfocusedly at Michel. The boy shook his head again and slipped Crowley's shirt off pressing their chests together and Crowley could smell the clean soap on Michel's body and the melon smell of the shampoo he used and Crowley was filled this sadness. He couldn't explain it, that wasn't like him, he didn't get sad… he didn't we wasn't supposed to feel this… but he kissed Michel none the less he kissed the boy on his cheek.

Michel pulled back and smiled at Crowley, "I make it a point not to hook up with people who are drunk… sorry."

Michel stood up and went to go make some tea while Crowley lay on his bed, shirtless and confused.


End file.
